


Stick to the Plan

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Kiss Battle, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nooj knew that working with Rikku was going to be trouble; he just didn't realize how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick to the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Final Fantasy Kiss Battle. A mashup of two separate prompts -- one for a secret agent AU and one for Nooj/Rikku -- and more than a little inspired by a scene from "Undercovers".

They enter the room from opposite directions. Nooj walks through the front door, dressed in a tux rented for the occasion and carrying a wooden cane with a polished pewter handle, befitting his role as a guest at this high-priced benefit dinner; meanwhile, Rikku slides in from the kitchen, nondescript in her waitress uniform -- or as nondescript as Rikku ever is, Nooj decides, wincing at the bright beads still braided into her hair, clicking with the bounce in her step as she catches the eye of every man and woman she walks past, grinning and flirting all the way. Why Central finds Rikku suited to undercover work is beyond Nooj's comprehension.

Still, this is the assignment he's drawn, and he has to work with his existing resources. For now, that means Rikku. Nooj scans the room, looking for the arms dealer that he and Rikku have been charged to track. It takes only a moment to find her: a tall, slender woman, blond, wearing a hot pink dress and gesturing broadly with a lit cigarette. She appears to be chatting with a short, round man who looks up at her, mesmerized. "Target acquired," Nooj mutters to himself, just loudly enough for the mic embedded in his spectacles to pick up.

He glances at Rikku, in the other direction, and she nods -- but is she responding to his update, broadcast directly into her ears, or is she only making nice with the businessmen taking drinks from her tray? Before he makes a move, he has to be sure, and so he changes direction, subtly turning so that he can walk in Rikku's direction while still keeping his eye on his quarry.

After a moment, divested of all but one last glass of champagne, Rikku looks up and, catching Nooj's eye, shifts her path so that it will take her straight to him. As they meet in the middle of the room, she lifts the tray slightly and raises an eyebrow. "Champagne, sir?"

"Thank you." Nooj takes the glass and sips lightly from it -- just enough to look real, not so much that it will go to his head. Then he drops his voice, barely moving his lips as he continues. "Everything proceeding according to schedule?"

"Hear ya loud and clear," she replied, returning his sotto voce, "Dinner starts in fifteen minutes, but I suggest you get a seat before then."

Nooj nodded. "Perhaps you could show me to the dining room?"

After a swift, subtle glance over her shoulder, in the direction of the dealer, Rikku looked back up at him with a nod. "This way, sir." She tucks the round drink tray beneath her arm, and Nooj follows her through the crowd. The door to the dining room is closed, and they slip through it together; after checking that they have not been noticed or followed, Nooj shuts it behind them. Once they are safely alone, he turns to Rikku with a scowl.

"What," he growls, "was that?"

"What was what?" Rikku asks, her expression all innocence and confusion.

"You not clearly communicating that you'd received my signal."

Rikku sighs. "It got you over to me, didn't it? Which was the plan, right? I don't see why you're complaining -- we're both in place, or close enough."

Nooj narrows his eyes. "Yes, well. Let's just hope we weren't noticed. Has Central been notified?"

"Yes, I sent the code as soon as I got your message. They should be--"

Tthe soft snick of a turning door handle interrupts her. Before the door can open, Rikku launches herself forward, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a swift kiss, hard on his mouth. Nooj's right arm comes around her waist, and he kisses her in return, closing his eyes and lifting her up. Half of him is concentrating on making it look convincing, while a part of his brain races with worry -- will anyone ever believe that a man of his supposed standing would sneak off to make out with a waitress?

A clearing of a throat, and they break the kiss in unison, Nooj letting his arm fall and Rikku stepping back, patting her hair into place. He turns to see the maitre d', standing in the doorway, his arms crossed; the man's dark glare is turned on Rikku.

"Miss Ross. Give me one reason not to fire you right now."

"Sorry, sir." A blush stains Rikku's cheeks, and she ducks her head. Nooj slips his good hand into his pocket and steps forward.

"My apologies. I take responsibility for encouraging your fine staff into derliction of duty." He proffers his right hand, a hundred dollar bill tucked between his index and middle fingers. "Perhaps you can let it slide this once?"

The maitre d' takes the offered hand and shakes it, letting the bribe come away with him. "Well, Perhaps we can overlook one indiscretion." His expression softens as he runs his hands through a shock of white hair. "But only one. Now get back to work."

"Yes, sir." Rikku scurries past Nooj and into the reception room, head still hanging; the maitre d' follows, leaving Nooj alone to let out a breath of relief and, taking a seat halfway down the table, begins to plot his next move.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Good Plan Leaves Room for Improvisation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170558) by [dagas isa (dagas_isa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa)




End file.
